Are You Afraid Of The Dark?
by TStabler
Summary: A series of Halloween one-shots, from now until the 31st! Many are requested, and they will all take you on an emotional, heart-pounding ride. E/O Holiday Series
1. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

**A/N: Happy Halloween! In honor of my favorite holiday, there will be short one-shots a-creepin' up in this spooky series, filled with gore and smut. Gotta love it. This first one is the "other version" of Blackout.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

"Pie?" Olivia questioned. "I invite you over to watch a scary movie, and you bring me pie?"

Elliot shrugged. "I like pie," he said. "Besides, you ordered from Mister Chow's before we even left work, so bringing Chinese would have been stupid. You have nine thousand tons of candy in bowls on your table, what else was I supposed to…you wanted liquor, didn't you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Woulda helped," Olivia said, sitting on her couch.

Elliot placed the pie in the middle of her table and said, "Okay, honestly, I brought the pie because Kathy's attempting to make them from scratch for Thanksgiving and she's been practicing all damned day. I have seventeen pumpkin pies in my kitchen."

Olivia grumbled at the mention of Kathy, the woman Elliot would leave on Monday, then reconcile with on Tuesday, then he left her again on Wednesday. Their relationship was so messed up she had stopped trying to fix it. She hoped that this time it was really over. "Make her eat it," she mumbled, shoving a lollipop in to her mouth.

Elliot chuckled. "I would, but then she'd hold it over my heat in court. She'd claim spousal forced nourishment, or something like that." He sat down beside her and picked up the remote, then he got up again to turn off the lights.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, beginning to get a little edgy.

"Scary movies are scarier in the dark," he said. He returned to his seat and pushed play, watching the opening credits start to roll.

"Wonderful," Olivia muttered. She was suddenly uncomfortable. She had a pie, baked by the wife of the man she was madly in love with, on her table. She was less than six inches away from him, watching a scary movie, something she had planned hoping he would be there to comfort her when she got scared, because she knew she would get scared. However, she was already terrified. She was going to make a fool out of herself. Her night, she thought, was going to be an embarrassment.

Elliot had slowly moved his arm, draping it around Olivia's shoulders as the movie began, and without being bold or obvious, he scooted closer to her and pulled her into him. He watched the screen, darting his eyes toward Olivia every once in a while, hoping she wouldn't mind what he was about to do.

Olivia felt him moving closer, but she forced herself to watch the movie. She wasn't sure which was more terrifying. She blinked, trying to get a grip, but no matter where she looked, she would see something that scared her. She kept her eyes on the screen.

The killer was stalking a young woman, running after her, and Olivia's heart was racing as she watched, feeling Elliot looming closer. She felt his hot breath on her neck, and just before he did what he wanted to do, there was a knock on the door and the girl on the TV screamed.

Olivia jumped and yelped, knocking Elliot in the face with her shoulder, and she jumped off the couch to get the door.

"Trick or treat!" a group of young kids sang out.

One hand over her racing heart, Olivia laughed. "A vampire, a fairy, and…well, what are you, exactly?" she asked, pointing to one kid.

"A defense attorney," the kid, dressed in a suit, said. "It's me, Olivia!" he yelled, taking off his sunglasses.

Olivia laughed even louder. "Oh, Kyle, you look a lot different in that suit," she laughed. She moved to the table, grabbing some candy, and dropped pieces into each child's plastic pumpkin. "Tell your uncle I said hi, Kyle. The three of you look great!"

"Is that Trevor's nephew?" Elliot yelled from the couch, rubbing his chin.

Olivia yelled back, "Yeah. He's his Uncle Trevor for Halloween."

"Scariest costume ever," Elliot shouted. "He wins!"

They all laughed, and then kids waved to her and walked away. She took a breath and closed the door, still trying to calm down. She gasped, remembering she had clocked Elliot a good one, and turned around. "Are you okay?" she asked, running back to the couch and examining Elliot's face.

He laughed. "I'm fine," he said. "You jumped pretty high, there, Liv. You're not actually buying into this load of shit movie, are you?"

"I just…I don't like scary movies," she mumbled, sitting back down. She leaned into him again, and she let him wrap his arm around her again, and she began to get too involved in the movie…again. She was breathing rapidly as she watched the killer grab his target, and she begrudgingly watched the gruesome murder on the screen. She shielded her eyes in Elliot's shoulder, she cringed and jumped at every turn, then began hiding her face in Elliot's chest.

He couldn't resist. He very slowly moved his hands toward her waist, and he grabbed her as he yelled, "Boo!"

Olivia screamed, took a moment to calm her heavy breathing, and slapped his hand away, then she glared at him and shook her head. "Grow up," she chided.

Elliot looked honestly hurt. "Are you…are you mad at me or something?" he asked.

"No," Olivia said, closing her eyes and leaning back. "Just watch the movie."

"Excuse me," Elliot said, turning off the TV, leaving them in pitch blackness. "What the hell is going on with you tonight?" he asked, snippy.

"Nothing, El," Olivia said softly, her voice shaky. "Can you turn the lights on, now? Please," she pleaded in a whisper.

"Oh, what, are you afraid of the dark?" he asked, still annoyed.

Olivia was thankful he couldn't see her. She was shaking a bit, her eyes were squeezed shut, and she couldn't breathe. "Of course not," she said, trying like hell to calm down.

Elliot tilted his head. "Liv?" he questioned. He moved closer and when he touched her knee, he felt her jump. "Shh…Liv, it's just me.," he said softly. "Shit, you really are scared, aren't you?"

Olivia let out a choked-sounding sob and nodded. "Not of the dark," she said softly with a shudder.

Elliot reached for the remote and tried to turn the TV back on, but nothing happened. "Shit," he said. "Damn it," he spat, hitting it and trying again. He turned around and looked outside, noticing the entire street was bathed in darkness. "Aw, man. Liv, uh, I think there might be a problem. Looks like a blackout."

Olivia whimpered, then felt Elliot pulling her toward him. "What the hell are you…"

"Shh," he hushed. "I'm right here, Liv. Nothing's gonna hurt you, you know that. What's got you so sacred?" he asked, brushing her hair back, feeling her shiver in his arms.

Olivia shook her head and said, "I can't…"

"Can't what?" Elliot interrupted. "Tell me? You can tell me anything, I'm not gonna think any less of you," he said. "What's got you so spooked?"

"Nothing," she said to him, sniffling.

"God, Liv," he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "The dark…the dark is actually kind of cool. It can be a lot of fun." He felt her shift in his lap and heard her scoff. "I'm serious."

"How?" she asked, sounding skeptical.

Elliot grinned and said, "I will be right back." He felt his way over to the table, grabbed a bowl of Halloween candy, and sat back down beside her. "You can't see anything, right?"

"Not a damned thing," she assured him, sounding calmer.

Elliot reached into the bowl, pulled out what he thought felt like a chocolate bar, and tore the package open. "Open your mouth," he said. "Say, 'Ahh,' Liv."

Olivia smacked him in the arm. "Perv," she hissed.

"Ow, damn it," Elliot laughed. "Liv, just do it!" he chuckled.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but opened her mouth and made an odd noise. She felt the bar slide into her mouth, and she closed her lips around it. "Hmm," she moaned.

"Your other senses are heightened, because you can't see," he told her. "What does it taste like?" he asked, grinning as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Heaven," Olivia mumbled, chewing. "Sweet, salty, creamy, rich…"

"Okay," he said with a laugh. "Good, right?"

"Very," Olivia said, agreeing.

Elliot picked up another chocolate bar and did the same thing, slipping it into her mouth. "What about that one?" he asked, taking his shirt off as she processed the flavor.

"Coconut," she mumbled. "Too sweet, too chocolaty," she said.

Elliot chuckled as he dropped his shirt to the floor.

"What was that?" Olivia asked, still chewing on her chocolate.

"Your hearing is more sensitive now," he told her, moving the bowl from his lap to the coffee table. He leaned over and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling lightly. "Wait till you find out what this does to your sense of touch," he whispered, lifting the cotton tee over her head.

"Wha...what are you…" before she could finish, his mouth was on hers. His tongue ran over her lips, her mouth opened, and he tasted her sweet, salty, rich, Heavenly kiss. He moaned into her mouth, and she responded in kind.

Elliot moved his hands down to her pants, sliding them over her hips and off of her body. His fingers dance back up her legs, and tugged on her underwear, pulling them off, too.

Every nerve in her body was on fire, synapses were firing at will, she smelled him and almost fainted. "So good," she mumbled.

"What?" Elliot asked, maneuvering out of his own pants.

"You smell good," she moaned, feeling his fingers trailing up her legs again. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt one of his nimble fingers slide up her slit.

"So do you," he whispered. He removed his finger from her body and brought it to his lips. He moaned in delight as he sucked her juices off of his digit and said, "God, you taste incredible." He lowered his head, finding her eyes, and he peered into them and asked, "Have you ever made love in the dark, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head and said, "Not this dark."

"Me either," he said, moving over her. He missed her neck, her chin, the lobes of her ears were each sucked into his mouth and toyed with before he finally gave in and kissed her lips again, making sure she felt every emotion behind it. As he kissed her, he felt her arms wrap around him and her hands slide over his back. He took it as permission and slowly pushed into her. "Holy shit," he gasped, pulling away from her mouth.

"El," Olivia moaned, her eyes squeezing shut. "Oh, my God, I've never felt…"

"I know, baby," he moaned, pushing deeper. "Me either," he whispered. He held onto her as he filled her completely, then slowly pulled back out, listening to her whimper. "Oh, God, Liv," he grunted, feeling her tight walls rubbing over his shaft as he pulled out. He pushed back in slowly, dropping his lips to hers again.

Olivia moaned in pleasure, but as she writhed beneath him, she asked against his lips, "What are we doing?"

"Making love," he whispered, kissing her neck. "In the dark," he murmured. "On Halloween."

Olivia moaned and dragged her nails down his back. "Your wife…"

"Isn't," he said, cutting her off. "It's over, it has been," he said, starting to move faster. "You knew that," he told her, kissing her.

Olivia shook her head. "No," she moaned. "Oh, God, Elliot!" she cried, never having felt so full, so completely loved, so thoroughly pleased in her entire life. "Fuck, you feel so good," she moaned, gripping him harder.

"It's the dark," he chuckled, moving harder and deeper, feeling everything she was feeling.

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head. "It's you."

Elliot grunted, moving faster, and said, "Fuck, I love you, Liv. So much. Just…shit, baby. So God damned incredible." He gave up trying to make sense, his brain could no longer function, and he kissed her. He moaned as his left hand slid down her body, coming to rest on her swollen clit. He rubbed and flicked at it with his thumb, making her yelp.

Olivia felt everything so incredibly, and she felt his left hand, against her skin, was ring-free. She smiled and moaned louder. "Harder, baby," she begged, clutching him tight.

"Fuck, yeah, baby," Elliot said, obliging her and hitting into her harder.

They were moving, together, in the dark, in perfect synchronicity, for an hour. The TV came back on, filling the room with blood curdling screams, just as Olivia screamed in ecstasy. His name flew out of her mouth so easily. She cried, "Elliot, God, Elliot," over and over again as she clamped around him and came harder than she ever had before.

Elliot spilled into her, screaming her name loudly, too. He was still hitting into her, hard, fast, and deep. "Fuck, Liv, baby," he grunted as he slowed down. He kissed her as he stilled, brushing her hair back with one hand while the other teased her too-sensitive and overworked clit twice more.

"Oh, God," Olivia said as her body convulsed in blissful aftershocks.

Elliot held her close and kissed her softly, nodding in agreement. "Amazing," he whispered. "Baby, are you still afraid of the dark?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"I'm not afraid of the dark," she said. She kissed him just as there was a knock on her door and a man's voice yelling about Chinese food.

"Yeah, sure," he laughed. I will be right back," he promised. He chuckled, pulled out of her, and ripped open another chocolate bar. He popped it into her mouth and said, "Happy Halloween, baby." He pulled on his pants and grabbed his wallet, heading to the door to pay for their food.

She reached over and turned on the lamp, then pulled the blanket on the couch around her. She smirked as he came back toward her, shirtless and sweaty, and said, "Happy Halloween, El."

Elliot sat beside her, looked at her, and tugged on the blanket. "Now that I can see you," he said, slipping out of his pants again, "I wanna show you how much fin the lights are."

Olivia laughed as Elliot climbed over her, silently thinking to herself that there wasn't anything to be afraid of anymore. He had soothed her fears, and calmed her worried mind.

"You know," Elliot said, "You're a damn good actress, baby, but I know that you're not afraid of the dark." He kissed her again and said, "You're a fucking chicken, Liv, you were afraid of the movie."

Olivia looked at him with narrow eyes. "It wasn't really the movie, either," she said.

Elliot peered down at her, then he smirked. "You were afraid of me? Of...us?" he asked, softly.

"Terrified," she whispered.

"You still scared?" he asked, kissing her. He felt her head move, she nodded, but he understood. he was scared, too, but he'd never admit it. He pushed into her again, this time with lights on, watching her every reaction, and glad for the scary movie on TV masking their own frightening sounds.

Olivia kissed him back with everything she had, feeling everything she had felt in the dark, knowing now that it was him creating the heightened sensations. She was really growing to love Halloween, and she chuckled to herself, realizing that she really liked the dark.

**A/N: That wasn't so scary, but the next one-shot is entitled, "Are you nervous, yet?" It will be spooky and, yes, a little on the smutty side, and will involve a haunted house. See you then!**


	2. Are You Nervous Yet?

**A/N: Are you nervous, yet? Because I am. O..O**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

The line was long, the wind was harsh, and one Manhattan detective was pissed off. Tapping her foot, looking over the heads of the people in front of her, and sighing ever five minutes, it was clear Olivia Benson was growing impatient, and no longer wanted to be here.

"I already told you, there aren't any clowns," her partner told her, his hot breath sending a wave of white mist into the chilly air.

Olivia looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Elliot Stabler, her partner, chuckled. "You're nervous. There's no reason to be. No clowns."

"I am not nervous!" Olivia scoffed. "I think this is ridiculous. Why are we even at this thing?" she asked, huffing.

Elliot smirked. "It's an NYPD fundraiser, and Cragen told us we'd be swimming in paperwork for a month if we didn't come."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I like paperwork," she mumbled.

"Okay, Benson," Elliot said with a skeptical smile and a nod. "What's bugging you, if you're not nervous?"

Olivia folded her arms. "We've been on this line for an hour and it hasn't moved, I'm freezing, and I just paid twenty bucks to walk through a cornfield and have a bunch of rookie cops jump out at me, and when they do, my first reflex is gonna be to punch them in the face. That's what's bugging me."

"Fifteen," Elliot said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Olivia asked, her brow scrunched up.

Elliot grinned at her. "You only paid fifteen bucks. He gave you back a five," he corrected.

"You're an ass," she told him with a shiver.

Elliot chuckled, then said, "Oh, look, the line is moving. You can be bugged about one less thing." He walked forward, nudging her along, and he watched as her fidgeting only got worse. Her bouncing picked up speed and her arms wrapped tighter around herself. "You sure you're not nervous about this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a disbelieving grin and a small roll of her eyes. "Of course."

"Okay," Elliot said, taking his hands out of his pockets and rubbing his hands together. "Ya know, Fin's in there somewhere."

"He went in already?" Olivia asked.

"No, he's working it. He's the last zombie, or first Freddy Krueger or something," Elliot explained.

Olivia nodded. "At least it's not one of us this year," she said.

"Hey, we had a pretty good time," he reminded her with a smirk.

"Because we ran out the back of the field and took a nap," she laughed. "We didn't scare anybody."

"I had fun," Elliot shrugged. "Just being with you, Liv. It was fun."

Olivia looked at him and bit her lip. Maybe she was a little nervous. The people began to move again and the entrance to the dark maze was a few feet in front of them. They were stopped by a man in a uniform, and he said, "Tickets."

Olivia and Elliot handed him their tickets and the man gestured for them to go inside. Elliot noticed Olivia's hand was shaking, but he thought it was just the cold. Once they were inside, they lost all light, and Elliot felt someone grab his hand. "Liv?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I can't see jack shit," she said, excusing her grip on him.

Elliot chuckled. There are lights up ahead. Come on," he said.

They walked, carefully, through the dark path, hitting a few bumps and walking into haystack walls, then someone leaped out in front of them and yelled loudly.

"Excuse us," Elliot said, not even jumping, as he pulled Olivia passed the man in a costume.

"Was that really supposed to scare us?" Olivia asked.

"Guess so," Elliot chuckled. "We don't scare easily."

Olivia saw the lights blinking in front of her, so she dropped Elliot's hand. "Strobe lights? I hate these things," she complained.

He chuckled and looked at her. "Are you nervous yet?" he asked.

"No, El," she replied, though she was. She was very nervous.

A man in a skin-tight, skeleton bodysuit leaped out from the shadows. Olivia jumped and yelped. Elliot laughed at her. "No, you're not nervous at all," he said sarcastically.

"Bite me, Elliot," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Hey, Liv?" Elliot said, smirking. "You're it," he said, slapping her on the shoulder. He was off and running. He moved fast, but to Olivia it looked almost like slow motion. He was gone before she could see which way he went. "Elliot!" she yelled. "Damn it, Stabler!" She moved through the maze as best she could, shutting her eyes for minutes at a time, since the bright, blinking strobes were hurting her. The corner she turned had led into a dark tunnel, and she looked around, trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. She felt someone tap her shoulder, but when she turned no one was there. At least, no one she could see.

She moved again, walking through a grass-covered gate, and took a deep breath when she realized the section she was in now was dimly lit, with actual lights, and she could see. "Shit," she spat, taking a step as she tried to slow her breathing. As she walked, she looked around for Elliot, but there was no sign of him. She moved slowly, and she screamed when another cop-in-a-mask leaped out at her. When she looked at him, she chuckled. "Hey, Fin," she laughed, shaking her head.

The man slumped, and gave her a very muffled, "Damn, Baby-Girl. You got a set of lungs on you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Did you see Elliot go by here?" she asked.

Fin, dressed as Freddy Krueger, pointed one of his plastic blades to his left. "About five minutes ago."

"Thanks," she said to him, patting his shoulder. She stepped to her right, following Fin's directions, and kept her eyes peeled. The lights above her head started blinking, then they all went out, and she was back in the dark. "Mother fucker," she hissed.

She took slow, careful steps, looking around for both Elliot and anything else that might be moving. She felt the panic rise when she walked through another wrought iron gate and there was still no sigh of Elliot. She felt someone grab her ass and she jumped, turning suddenly. Nothing, no one, was there.

She turned and moved faster, ignoring the man in a hockey mask and blood covered woman who tried to scare her. She was already petrified, so their efforts were fruitless. She made it through to the next gate and stopped running, turning around to look behind her. That's when someone grabbed her, wrapping a hand over her mouth and pulling her into the cornfield. She tried to scream but couldn't, so she just struggled in his arms.

"Shh," her attacker whispered into her ear.

Olivia, breathing heavily with wide eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She blinked, wondering who it was and what he wanted with her.

The man, it had to be a man because of the size, strength, and the smell of his cologne, hissed hotly into her, "Are you nervous yet?"

Her eyes narrowed, she grabbed the hand and pulled it away from her mouth, and she turned. Her mouth curled into a smirk. "A little bit," she said.

The man stepped forward, his own eyes dark and focused on hers, no trace of joy on his face, only an evil grin. "What about now?" he asked, taking another step.

Olivia backed up, hitting the wall of hay behind her. "What the hell, El?" she asked, narrowing her eyes again.

Elliot took another step, blocking her, keeping her pinned against the wall. He brought one of his hands up to her face and lightly caressed her cheek. Then he ran that hand down her body, giving her real chills. He took a small breath and moved his hand again, sliding it between her legs. "Are you nervous, yet?" he asked, whispering.

Olivia was still looking into his eyes, her heart was racing, her breath was escaping quickly and she couldn't get it back, and she felt her body begin to respond to his touch, despite the wrongness of it. She felt his breath, hot against her skin, as she nodded.

Elliot chuckled, sounding evil, sounding cold. He applied a bit of pressure, running his fingers up and down, teasing her. "I'm making you nervous?" he asked.

Olivia nodded faster, her eyes blinking once. "What are you…"

"Shh," he hushed again. He gazed into her eyes, watching her pupils dilate, a sign of fear, and it fed him. Egged him on. It meant that she wanted this, and she didn't want to want it, and she was just as scared as he was. His grin flattened as his hand moved from her aching core to her jacket. He unzipped it and pushed it off of her, and when she shivered, he wasn't sure if it was because she was cold, or if she really was scared.

"El," she gasped, feeling his thumbs graze over her hardened, from cold and arousal, nipples. "God, El," she panted, her breath coming fast and leaving just as quickly.

Elliot moved his hands again, sliding them down, then back up under her sweater, pulling it off of her. "Do you know how hard it is, Liv? How hard it is to work with you every fucking day, wondering what you look like underneath your clothes?" he asked, whispering as he pulled the sweater over her head. "Do you know what it's like losing concentration, thinking about what your partner feels like? Tastes like?" he hissed. He slipped his hands back down to her pants and pulled them down roughly.

Olivia's heart thudded in her chest. She was scared shitless, but only because she knew the consequences, and she knew the risks, and she was going to let this happen anyway. "Yes," she said, still looking at him. "Yes, I do," she nodded.

"You are a fucking goddess," he said to her, his hands working on his buckle. "You have an amazing body," he told her, shoving his jeans down and grabbing his sweater. As he ripped it over his head he said, "And an amazing heart."

That's when she knew he loved her. That this wasn't about sex, or control, this was his way of giving in, giving up. On Halloween, in the dark, when no one could see them and would chalk the movements and moans up to people trying to scare them in a haunted maze, he was finally caving.

She looked into his eyes as he ripped the bra off of her body. She watched his gaze move down to her chest, and she looked on as he moved closer, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. "Fuck," she seethed, throwing her head back. His hot, wet mouth felt amazing on her cold, sensitive skin.

He moaned as he sucked, moving his hand down to her panties. He gripped, and he ripped, and then they were gone. He swirled a finger around her opening, teasing her, and ran the digit along her folds. "Hmm," he hummed with her bead in his mouth. He let her go with a pop and looked up at her, grinning. He pushed his finger into her. "Shit, baby," he said to her softly.

Her hands shot to his shoulders as her knees shook and buckled. "Elliot," she breathed, shivering.

"You're nervous," he said. "So am I," he admitted. He added another calloused digit and moaned at the feeling of her surrounding his fingers. He moved his thumb over her slit and flicked it a few times, making Olivia let out a low moan. She almost growled. "That is so fucking sexy," he whispered, dropping his lips to her chest.

She shook as he kissed his way up her body, over her neck, and as his lips brushed over hers, she took in a breath and froze.

"Are you still nervous?" he whispered, sliding his fingers out of her and moving closer to her. He gripped her legs, preparing to impale her and left her up, but he was waiting for her answer.

She looked into his eyes, felt his tip nudging at her entrance, and she said, "Yes."

He nuzzled her gently. He whispered, "I love you," and then he pushed, slowly, feeling her stretch and form around him, sucking him into her. "Oh, God, Liv," he groaned, reveling in finally being where he'd longed to be for a long time.

She moaned loudly, gripping onto him, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt him lift her up, and instinctively, she crossed her ankles behind his back, locking him in. "El," she whined, rolling her head.

Elliot saw the brief flashes of pain cross her face. "Sorry, baby," he whispered, moving her away from the hay wall and dropping to his knees. He laid her on the soft, dried grass and began moving again, slow and deep, watching her eyes. He moved one hand to her face and wiped her tears away, then he bent his head to kiss her.

"Oh, God," she yelled, her nerves slipping away with every thrust. "Elliot," she moaned, clawing at his back.

"Yeah, baby," he whispered. He kissed her languidly, moving hard but not fast, getting as deep as he could, trying to make it mean something although they were in the middle of a cornfield, not in a bed. "I'm right here, Liv," he whispered with another kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia cried out his name, kissed him eagerly, and could not believe that this was happening. She was in a state of pleasurable shock, letting him send her into oblivion with every move, with every kiss. She lost sense of time, and clung to him as they moved together. Then she felt him pull away and her eyes closed, she felt her body start to tremble. "El," she groaned.

"Liv, baby," he grunted as he thrust, "Shit, Liv." He dropped his head again and kissed her, feeling himself tense up and ready to burst. "God, Olivia," he groaned against her lips. He felt her clench tightly around him and he was lost to her, watching her head fall back and her mouth drop open was the end for him.

"Oh, my God, El," she cried, arching her back and squeezing him tight. She felt him hitting into her, still hitting spots no one ever had before, and it sent another glorious release rolling over her.

"Liv," he breathed, then he grunted, spilling inside of her.

They remained there, silent, still, breathing heavily, finding each other's eyes in the dark. He kissed her slowly, she moaned softly, and they both dropped lower. She sunk into the hay beneath her and he sunk into her. He moved, rolling her on top of him, and he looked up into her large, beautiful, brown eyes.

"You still nervous?" he asked, smirking.

Olivia bit her lip. She nodded, then she asked, "What just happened here?" she waited a moment, then asked, "What happens now?"

Elliot ran a hand through her hair and said, "We just made love, at midnight on Halloween, baby. And we changed everything. Finally." He blinked and said, "And now we figure out how to hide this from the people who could destroy us. We go back to my place and tell my kids. We make this work."

"You're serious," she said, her eyes squinting slightly.

"Why wouldn't I…Liv, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I love you, baby. I'm not gonna walk away from this. This wasn't just a roll in the hay."

Olivia chuckled. "It was actually," she said.

Elliot scoffed. "You know what I meant," he laughed. He sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. "I understand if you can't say it back, hon…"

"I love you, too," she interrupted, her eyes closed and her breath halted. She opened her eyes, she took a moment to just feel, and she realized. She wasn't nervous anymore.

**A/N: Suspense, smut, and fluff. It's what Halloween is all about! Next up? A Halloween party they won't forget, complete with Munch's crazy antics and a hilarious night with the squad. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	3. Are You Having Fun Yet?

**A/N: Are you having fun yet? Because I know I am. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU is owned by Dick Wolf. TStabler© merely owns this story.**

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, trying to slip into her costume. "Come on, I know this fucking fits," she grunted, pulling up the zipper on her skin-tight leather pants. With another yank and a small yelp, she got herself into them. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Batman better watch his ass tonight." She smirked and said, "And he'd better be watching mine."

She grabbed the mask on her dresser and tied it around her head, slipped on the fur and leather headband with ears, and pulled on her long, black, leather gloves. She chuckled as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror again. "Oh, yeah. Halle Berry's got nothing on me." She rolled her eyes at her own moment of cockiness, grabbed the whip off of her bed, slipped into her stiletto boots, and left the room. This party, she thought, was going to be memorable. She was gonna let a large cat out of the bag, and she didn't mean just herself.

She pulled up to the brick building, parked, got out of the car, and strode, cat-like, to the door. She hit the doorbell with her sharpened, metal claw, and waited.

It swung open and the man on the other side let out a hard breath. "Why the hell don't you dress like that every goddamned day?" he asked.

"Because, Munch, I can't exactly run in these heels," she quipped.

Munch stepped aside, letting her in, but his eyes were fixed on her as she walked toward the living room. "You look…I, uh, you look…"

"Thanks," she interrupted, saving him from further embarrassment. She knew exactly what she looked like, and there was damn good reason for it. "Is Elliot here?" she asked, smirking.

"Uh, I don't…I forgot, my mind is now completely blank," Munch babbled. "Thank you."

Olivia laughed and walked into the living room, finding out for herself. As she moved, she felt the eyes on her, following her, and then, she saw him. Over by the table, with a beer in his hand, dressed like Batman, her partner stood chatting with Fin. She casually walked over, reached between them, and said, "Stop hogging the beer, guys."

Elliot looked at her and said, "Sorry, Liv,I…holy shit." His eyes had popped open and his jaw had dropped. "What…huh, um," he mumbled.

Olivia chuckled. She had made him speechless. Part one of her plan: successful.

Fin, dressed like Indiana Jones, was staring at her, too. "Baby-Girl, if I wasn't afraid Stabler would shoot me, I would do some nasty things to you right now."

"Stabler wouldn't be the only one that shot you," Olivia said, her masked eyes narrowing.

Fin laughed and tipped his hat. "You look amazing,' Benson," he said, eying her up and down again. He saw the look on Elliot's face, and then he nodded at them. "Well, uh, Catwoman, I'll leave you and Batman alone." He laughed to himself and walked away.

"Liv…wow," Elliot managed to choke out. "I thought you were gonna be a nurse…you said…"

"I know what I said," she said, sipping her beer. "I changed my mind."

"Those pants are…I'm not sure I want you wearing them," he said. He blinked and said, "I mean, I want you wearing them, I just don't want anyone else looking at you in them. Am I making sense?" He furrowed his brow and tilted his head.

She laughed at him. "Yeah," she said. "But I think I'm practically sewn into these fuckers so they're staying on unless they absolutely need to come off." She took another sip of her beer as she watched his eyes darken behind his mask. "That's a pretty realistic costume," she said with a smirk.

Elliot grinned. "You know damn well this all me," he said in a low voice. "They didn't have the one I wanted, so I bought the cape and the mask and just threw on a black shirt that was way too small and the tightest pants I own."

Olivia chuckled. "Like I said, Batman, it's realistic," she said. "Because it's real." She winked at him and leaned in closer. "You still wanna tell them?" she asked, seductively.

"Maybe," he said. "Depends. You?"

"Definitely," she purred, letting her whiskers tickle his chin. She was moving closer to him, but was stopped when Munch's voice echoed through the room.

"Hey, guys," Munch called. "I've got something I would like us to do, tonight. I have a very special guest here, Madame Zartha, and she is a…"

"Oh, boy," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "Is he serious?"

Elliot chuckled. "He got a psychic? He was serious when he said he wanted to hold a séance tonight?"

"I expect nothing less from Munch," Olivia said, shooting Elliot a look.

Elliot looked at her and felt his heart stop again, he felt his already tight pants grow even tighter, and he knew that if he let himself react too strongly, everyone would see more of him than necessary. He blinked and looked away from her. He shrugged and walked toward Munch.

"In just a few minutes," Munch said, "Madame Zartha will lead us all in a séance, during which I would like to focus on contacting Elvis, Kennedy, and Marilyn Monroe. Hopefully, we will get some real answers to questions I've had for years."

"This is a party?" Olivia asked.

"A Munch party," Elliot said. He looked at her and asked, "Are you having fun yet?"

Olivia rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Is there any way out of this?" she asked, folding her leather-covered arms.

Elliot swallowed hard, looking at her. "Hey, Liv, are those, uh, metal claws?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smirk. "Sharp," she said, holding up a finger.

"Evil," he hissed. "You are absolutely evil, Benson," he spat, tugging on his pants and wiggling.

"You did this," she said, pointing the clawed finger at him. "You're the one who said…"

"I know what I said," he interrupted, throwing her words back at her. "Maybe I changed my mind," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not wearing anything under these pants," she whispered to him.

Elliot choked a bit, then said, "I can see that. It's like a second layer of skin," he said, breathing fast.

"You didn't change your mind," she declared, smirking. "You still wanna tell them that we're…"

Before she could finish, Munch cleared his throat again. He looked around and said, "If you would all follow me into the dining room, we can start."

"Happy Halloween," Alex Cabot, dressed as Tinkerbelle, said sarcastically as she passed them. "This should be thrilling," she quipped.

Olivia chuckled, then eyed Elliot. "I'm not in the mood to talk to dead people," she said. "I think I'm gonna go to the little kitten's room."

Alex nodded. "Smart girl," she said. "And you look fucking fabulous, by the way. Fin wants to take you into his Temple of Doom, by the way."

Olivia laughed. "I've been told, but no, thanks," she said with a smirk, turning and heading for the bathroom.

"Hey," Captain Cragen, dressed like a pirate, said as he walked by. "Are you joining us? You wanna help Munch raise the dead, Elliot?"

Elliot was still looking off in the direction Olivia had gone. "I'm gonna make a pit-stop at the Batcave," he said, walking away, leaving Cragen there to laugh. He walked down the hall, turned left, looked around, and knocked.

"Busy," he heard Olivia yell.

He laughed. "It's me," he said softly through the door. He watched the knob turn, and he smirked. "Thought they weren't coming off," he said.

"Oh, you're helping me get them back on, buddy," she said. She dug her claws into his tight shirt and pulled him into the bathroom, slamming the door and crashing her lips into his.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Munch asked.

"Uh, Olivia is in the bathroom," Alex said.

"So's Elliot," Fin said. "He went upstairs, though, I think." He chuckled, being the only one in the room who really knew the truth about them.

Munch shrugged. "We can start without them," he said. "Go ahead, Zartha," he told the kooky woman next to him.

In a fake accent, the woman spoke. "Please, join hands, and close your eyes."

"Are we gonna say a prayer or something?" Casey asked, her pink wig falling into her eyes. "Because I think the only actual Catholic here is in the bathroom," she mumbled.

"Silence is required," Madame Zartha said, glaring at her. She watched the hands join and the eyes close, and she said, "Oh, spirits of the world, prithee come to us, your loyal minions, and join us. Grace us with your Heavenly presence. Walk among the living on this, the night of nights when the veil is thin and the minds are open."

They heard a knock against the far wall, and they all gasped.

Madame Zartha looked stunned. "Um, yes, that's…that's supposed to happen. They're trying to break through! If you can hear us, please, give us a sign that you are here!"

They all heard another series of knocks, and genuine fear rolled through the room.

* * *

"Shit," Olivia hissed, "Fuck. Harder, baby."

Elliot had her up against the wall, and every time his thrust into her, her head flew back into it, she moaned, and she made the most beautiful face. "God, baby," he hissed. "Those claws are..."

"I know, El," she moaned. "I wore them for you," she said, lifting her head back up.

Elliot grabbed her legs and hiked them up, wrapping them around his body. "You didn't know I'd…"

"No. You're not the type for this kind of thing," she moaned. "I was planning on waiting until we got home. Oh, God, Elliot. Yes," she cried. She scraped her claws up his back, knowing that she was leaving harsh, red, streaks, but the noises he made were worth it. "Shit, baby, faster," she begged, digging her claws in deeper.

"Small fucking bathroom," Elliot grunted, trying to maneuver his body to give him leverage to move faster. "You're so fucking good, baby. Fuck, Liv," he panted, moving harder and faster. "I love you, so fucking much," he groaned.

"Oh, God, El," she moaned as her eyes rolled back. She loved when he lost himself in their lovemaking, loved when he talked so rudely, knowing she made him lose his sence of decorum and the English language. She moaned again, pulling him tighter toward her, sliding her claws down his back again. "I love you, too, baby," she said, opening her eyes to look at him.

He held her gaze as he picked up his speed again. "You having fun now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fuck," she said on a grunt. "God, yes, baby," she moaned. She began to clench hard around him.

Elliot felt his knees start to buckle, he was moving fast and hard and wanted to get deeper, harder. He growled and moved, dropping them to the floor with a great thud.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked, squeezing the two hands she was clasping.

"Elvis," Munch said, looking toward the ceiling. "She was asking about Elvis and we heard…"

"Silence," Madame Zartha said. There was pure quiet, and then she said, "I think they've gone. They're no longer with us."

Alex looked at Fin, who looked at Casey, who blinked toward Cragen, who was staring at Madame Zartha. There was another moment of slince, then they heard a door slam, and they all screamed and jumped.

"What did we miss?" Olivia asked, walking into the room with Elliot right behind her.

"Everything," Casey said. "I think this crazy bitch actually contacted the dead! We heard banging and spooky, muffled moans and I swear to God, someone screamed."

Elliot chuckled, looking at Olivia. "Sounds exciting," he said with a smirk.

"It was. Where the hell were the two of you?" Fin asked.

Olivia grinned and said, "Just, uh, taking care of business."

"Elvis!" Munch yelled, pointing to her. "That's an Elvis song!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, though her mask hid it, and she said, "Uh, Munch, it's just an expression."

Munch relaxed and said, "Sorry. Guess I was having a little too much fun."

Elliot leaned over and said, "Not as much fun as us." He looked around the table, and whispered, "Uh, maybe we shouldn't tell them tonight."

"They've had enough excitement for one Halloween," she chuckled.

Elliot smirked, looked into her eyes, and said, "We'll tell them on Thanksgiving."

**A/N: One more left. Do you wanna read it? Are you sure? Good, because I'm writing it. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	4. Are You Sure?

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU still belongs to Dick Wolf. This story still belongs to TStabler©**

"Thanks, Misses Lowenstein!" Dickie yelled, hopping down the steps of the woman's house, smiling.

"Anytime, kids," the woman yelled back, waving.

Maureen looked up, her glitter-covered eyelids sparkling at Olivia. "Thanks for taking us out, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Sure, sweetie," she said, nudging the fairy along. She looked at Dickie, dressed like a Yankee, then at Kathleen and Lizzie who were both cheerleaders. "You guys don't mind that I'm taking you?" she asked.

Lizzie shook her head. "We love you, Liv. We just wish Dad would have..."

Olivia interrupted her. "You guys know your father would be here if…"

"Yeah," Kathleen interrupted. "He'd be here if yelling at Mom wasn't more important. All they've done for the past five months is fight. He wasnt to leave, I don't blame him. I just wish she'd let him go. Fighting is only making it worse."

"Katie," Olivia said, sighing, "Your parents are going through a lot right now. It's Halloween, your dad promised you would go trick-or-treating, and he kept that promise, the only way he could. Cut him a little slack."

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled, heading up the path to the next house.

The door opened and the man smiled. "Hey, Stablers!" he cheered, dropping candy into their bags. "A baseball player, two cute pom-pom girls, and Tinkerbelle. And what are you, hot stuff?" he asked, looking at Olivia.

"I'm a pissed off detective," she said with a smirk, moving her jacket so the man could see her gun and badge.

The man's face fell and said, "I don't suppose you wanna come back later for a few tricks and treats of your own."

"I'll pass," Olivia said, squinting. "Come on, guys. Say 'thank you' to the creep."

"Thanks, creep!" Lizzie said with a smile. She bounded away to the next and last house, followed by her brother and sisters.

"Olivia," the man said, sighing and closing his eyes.

Olivia turned on her heels and said, "It's over, Trevor. It has been for a while. Deal with it." She turned away, walking fast to catch up to the kids. When she did, she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looked at the house they were heading toward. "Hey, guys, hang back a second!" she yelled, stepping in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Kathleen asked.

"Just stay behind me," Olivia said, grabbing her gun. She nudged the opened door, trying to see inside. The smell of blood hit her hard and fast, and she covered her mouth.

"Oh, my God," Maureen whispered, seeing inside.

"Mo, get back!" Olivia said, grabbing her. "Dickie, run and get your father. Girls, go back to Trevor's and stay with him."

Lizzie looked up. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just go!" Olivia yelled. "Now!" She watched the girls run next door to Trevor. She watched him open the door, let the kids inside, then look at her with a worried expression. She shook her head, then turned and stepped into the house, holding her gun out in front of her.

She stepped quietly through the living room, looking in every direction, staying focused. She turned a corner quickly, aiming, but no one was there. She walked up the stairs, checked every room, then walked back down. She turned to head back into the living room, but jumped and gasped when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned, pointing her gun.

"Liv," the man who grabbed her said. "It's me. Just me."

"Shit, El," she said, catching her breath. "You couldn't have yelled or said something before grabbing me in the dark?" she asked, slapping him in the arm.

Elliot, her partner, chuckled. "I like grabbing you," he laughed. "Did you find anything?" he asked,

Olivia shook her head. "Just the blood in the living room. No one's here."

Elliot nodded. "No one's home. They left a few days ago. The Fleichmans always spend Halloween upstate. I don't know what's going on here." He looked around and shook his head again. "Happy Halloween," he sighed.

Olivia holstered her gun and said, "Your kids are…"

"I know. Trevor shouted at me when I ran by his house," he interrupted. "Ya know, he's still hung up on you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Probably because I do nothing but hang up on him," she quipped. "This is so strange, El," she said, looking around.

Elliot snickered, then said, "Come on. Let's go get the kids. I'll call Davidson. We'll let Homicide handle this." He wrapped an arm around her waist and ushered her out the door.

They walked slowly, neither one having the desire to see or talk to Trevor. "So," Olivia said, breaking the silence, "How are you and Kathy?"

"There is no me and Kathy," he sighed. "She yelled at me for calling you to come get the kids. She wanted to know why I couldn't call my brother."

"He lives in Jersey!" Olivia said with a laugh.

"That's what I said," Elliot chuckled. "It didn't matter. She's gonna think something's going on, no matter what I do or say. If I deny it, I look guilty. If I admit it, of course I'll look fucking guilty. Whether I'm guilty or not, the woman doesn't trust me, Liv. She hasn't for years. I gave up long ago."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not like you," she said. "You don't give up. El, this is your wife, your family…"

"My life," he finished. "I know. You seem to have this incessant desire to keep my marriage together, despite everything that's happened with us. Why?"

"I want you to be happy, El," she said with a shrug. "I can't stand to see you…ya know…not happy. You won't be happy if..."

"I'm not happy with her," he told her. "You wanna see me happy? Stop trying to keep me and Kathy together. It's over, Liv. I told you that almost two weeks ago, I just…needed time to get things together before telling her I was leaving."

She looked at him and nodded, then said, "We should, uh, talk about this, then. Ya know, what happened on your…"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Liv," he said. "I just wanna move forward. You know what I want," he said. "You have to know what I want. I know you want the same thing."

She took a deep breath and smiled at him, then turned toward Trevor's house and looked up at the door. The kids came out, Trevor next to them. "Come on," she said, looking at the kids. "Say goodbye to the nasty lawyer," she said.

The kids said goodbye to Trevor, then the group walked back to Elliot's house. It was a quiet walk, as they watched the police cars drive down the street toward the house at the end of the block.

Dickie shook his head. "Never a dull moment in Queens," he said.

Olivia chuckled. "It's not exactly calm in Manhattan, bud," she said, flicking his baseball cap.

"Are you going to that party, Liv?" Lizzie asked, breaking the tension.

"Party?" Elliot questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Olivia blinked. "I told you...Casey's having a party. I was gonna get dressed and go, when you called and…"

"I could use a night out," Elliot said, smirking at her. "With you. You wanna go? I'll take you."

She looked at him for a moment. He was on the brink of divorce, he'd just fought with his wife, and he wanted to take her to a party. Should she take advantage of this situation? "Yeah," she said with grin. "You need a costume though."

"I have one," he said with a smirk. "You're forgetting, I was supposed to take the kids trick-or-treating."

They stopped in front of his house, she kissed the kids goodbye, and Elliot said, "I'll be at your place in about a half an hour."

Olivia nodded and walked toward her car, wondering if this was going to be a night she'd never forget, or a night she wouldn't want to remember.

She made it home in record time, meeting very little traffic, and ran up the steps of her building and hurried toward her apartment. She ran into her bedroom, shoving clothes in her closet around, looking for the red dress she was planning to wear. She found it, grinned, and walked into her bathroom. She changed quickly, gave her hair a quick comb through, applied liberal amounts of cherry red lipstick and stepped back.

The dress hugged every curve, and was just short enough to be classy, not slutty. She walked back into the bedroom, slipped on her red stilettos, and grabbed the headband with horns on it just as Elliot knocked on her door.

She slipped her horns onto her head, walked toward the door, opened it, and laughed at the look on his face. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I…I…no," he said. "I'm not." He gave her a small shove and closed the door behind him as he pushed his way into her apartment. "You look…wow."

"Good," she said with a smirk. "I was going for wow."

He tugged on his football jersey, and said, "Liv, seriously. You look incredible." He reached up, touched her cheek, and said, "Absolutely incredible."

She blinked, knowing he was moving, but doing nothing to stop him. "El," she whispered.

"Shh," he hushed. He brushed his lips over hers lightly and said, "So beautiful. You are so…fucking hot, Liv."

Her breath was coming in short gasps. "What are you doing?" she asked harshly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked her. "This dress looks amazing on you, but I'm sorry, it's coming off." He moved one last inch and pressed his lips to hers, still cupping her face with his hand, guiding her body backward with his other hand.

She moved willingly, she kissed him back unabashedly, and she moaned into his mouth as she realized what he'd said. "Party," she mumbled.

"Not going," he mumbled back, running his hands from their current spots to her back, finding the zipper on the dress. "Staying right here," he told her. He pulled back from the kiss and pulled on the zipper, watching as the dress loosened. He let go and the red fabric pooled at her feet and he grunted. "Damn, baby, did you plan this?" he asked, his face frozen.

"Tight dress," she said with a smirk. "I didn't want lines." She faced him, grabbed his jersey, and pulled it up over his head. "Are you sure, El?" she asked.

"You ask me that every damn time," he said. "This time, I'm staying. This time, it's forever, and it's…yes, I'm sure."

She kissed him and felt his hands on her body. She moaned as she tugged down his uniform pants, and she cried his name when he flipped her over and pushed into her roughly. "El," she moaned, "God, El."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, rolling her eyes and sliding her legs up around his waist.

"How could you think I wouldn't leave her, Liv?" he asked, moving slowly. "How could you possibly think I'd stay with her after starting this thing with you?"

"She's your wife," she said. "I thought that I was…"

He silenced her with a kiss. "You are everything to me," he said. "It's only been two weeks, but I know…this is…God, Liv, I need you, baby."

She moaned as he pushed in and pulled out, thinking back to his birthday, eleven days ago, when she told him about the party. When she told him what she'd be wearing. When he got excited just thinking about it and threw her up against the locker room wall, taking what he wanted for his birthday. He'd promised he would leave Kathy, he promised he would be hers, as long as she promised to be his.

She had dumped Trevor that night, but had to suffer through watching Elliot fight with Kathy for a week. She thought he would let her win, go back home, be like every other man in her life: a disappointment. He was proving her wrong, and proving why Halloween was her favorite holiday.

"Just think," he said. "If you never would have told me…"

"I knew, that's why I told you," she said. "I wanted you, El. It was your birthday and…"

He kissed her again, moaning, grunting, and moving faster, making the promises to her all over again. "Happy Halloween," he said, smirking against her lips.

She moaned, clinging to him. "Yeah," she said, "It is."

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! **


End file.
